This invention relates generally to fish dressing devices, and has particular reference to a novel fish filleting kit.
Heretofore, a number of devices have been developed to aid in cleaning, scaling and/or filleting fish which by their very nature are slippery and difficult to hold while being worked upon. Most of the pertinent prior art devices are cleaning or scaling boards such as are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,725,592; 2,795,814; 3,713,188; 3,785,008; 3,833,967 and 4,030,164. Three of these patents disclose boards having clamp means for holding the fish by its tail, and devices of this type are better adapted for scaling than for filleting.
In U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,713,188 and 3,833,967 both the head and tail of the fish are secured to the board by skewers, hooks or the like. U.S. Pat. No. 4,030,164 is specifically directed to a fish filleting device and, like the present invention, holds the fish at its head end only. This last-mentioned patent discloses a simple board having an arcuate opening adjacent one end, it being intended that a gill of the fish will be received in this opening whereby the fish will be retained on the board.